heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-08-04 - Outsiders
It's night, almost 10:00, and Elizraim (in its guise as "Eym") has been out flying for a while, not so much on patrol as just enjoying the night sky (which, frankly, is as close to patrolling as ey ever gets). Even eir wings get tired after a while, though, and so ey has settled down on one of the lower rooftops, seated on the edge, to rest for a little while. As ey takes a seat, eir wings shrink down to a tiny size, and the slots for them in the costume seal up, hiding them. Dangling eir legs over the edge and swinging them back and forth a bit, ey sings softly, a wordless but pleasant little melody. On a nearby rooftop is Captain America. He stands with one foot up on the small wall running around the roof. His shield is slung onto his back. He has his left arm over his raised leg and his right hand to his face as he looks through binoculars. He seems to be scanning the world below slowly. He is not fixated on one point but rather just seeing if anything is happening. He pauses as he hears the soft singing and turns his head. He notices Eym and does recognize em from the news reports. From what Wildcat has told him, Young Justice looks to the JSA as a bit of mentor. Now seems like a good time to get to know one of them. He slips his binoculars into a pouch on his belt and makes his way towards Eym. He raises a hand in silent greeting and a polite smile is on his face. As Cap gets close, the back of the suit opens up again, and the beautiful silver-feathered wings regrow. With a flap, Eym is back to eir feet, and facing Cap. For a moment, the bracelet on eir arm starts to turn almost liquid, but that stops as ey sees that the person before em is greeting, not starting to attack. The bracelet solidifies again, but the wings remain. Eym nods in reply, giving a short bow (the sort given, in cultures that use that as a greeting, to one considered of a lower social class). "Greetings to you," ey says. "Unless you are here to explain to me that I am breaking the law...in that event, you may turn and leave now so that I may salvage my evening." Probably not the response Cap expected, there. Cap does indeed stop for a moment before taking another step forward. "No, I am not here to tell you that you are breaking the law. I recognized you from recent reports on the news. You are Eym, right? One of Young Justice?" He offers a hand towards Eym. "I am Captain America. I am part of the Justice Society with Wildcat. He told me that he works with you guys from time to time. Am I right?" Eym nods. "I am called Eym," ey confirms. "And I am a member of Young Justice." Ey hesitates for a moment, but then takes the hand. Eir grip feels stronger than one might expect given eir small size and light build, though ey isn't trying to crush Cap's hand or anything like that, of course. "It is good to meet you, Captain America." Ey sounds vaguely amused by the name, actually. "The Justice Society..." A long pause. "...I have not, to my knowledge, but it is possible. I have had dealings with other heroes, but they have not identified themselves as members of the Justice Society. The others may have done so, however..." And they may even have mentioned it to Eym. Eym tends to only pay attention to what ey wants to pay attention to, and if ey was playing music or thinking about a composition at the time, heaven help you if you want the message to get through. Captain America nods and smiles. "Well, I haven't met any of Young Justice yet either so we are both on the same page then. Just going off what Wildcat told me. Still, it is good to meet you. I have been paying attention to what you and your teammates have been doing in the news. Always good to see people taking responsibility and helping those that can't help themselves. I suppose with a name like Young Justice, you guys are probably what? Teenagers for the most part? I was hoping, after Wildcat talked to me, that maybe I can help you guys on occasion. It is dangerous out there and the more knowledge you have before hand, the better equipped you will be for the danger." Eym nods. "I believe that is true, yes. I am..." A bit of a pause, as ey actually has to think about that. "...13, I believe, if I comprehend your mort...your calendar appropriately." Ey is pretty obviously foreign, with that accent, but ey really doesn't use the same calendar? Ey cocks eir head a little to the side, studying Cap for a few moments. "I am well trained. I was taught the arts of war by the finest instructors in arms that my parents could find. However...one should always seek out new tactical knowledge." "13?" Cap blinks a couple times as he regards Eym a bit. "That is a bit young to be doing this. Everyone thinks they are well trained at 13, but there is always someone that knows more than you." He walks over to the edge of the roof and looks down over the city. "Got to assume that everyone knows more than you or else you simply get too confident going into a fight." He pauses for a moment and then looks back at Eym. "So where are you from? Where did they teach war to someone only 13 years old?" Eym hmphs. "I have already saved more than one life. If I worried over my readiness, those people would be dead. Regardless of my youth...those with power must aid those with none. As you said...I am taking responsibility." Ey looks out over the city as well, shaking eir head. "I am from another place. If I find you worthy of such information, I may grant you an answer. For now...be content with the fact that my parents wished me to learn...and to learn well. In my situation, I could not simply depend on others for my defense." Captain America nods slowly and lets that information sink in. He puts one foot up on the ledge and then looks over at Eym. "I see. I've dealt with that kind of secrecy before. I never liked it, but I do understand it. Hopefully, we will learn to trust each other. I'm guessing you did not have much of a childhood if your parents wished you to learn. To me, that tells me that they were expecting great things from you or where you are from is so fraught with danger that you needed the education to survive." Eym shrugs, slightly. "I...found my childhood acceptable. I simply had to be prepared if the worst should happen...and at times, my training did become necessary." Ey looks over to Cap again. "I hope that I have not offended you. I have simply found that some here have reacted quite poorly when informed of my nature, and my homeland. There are rumors in this land, it seems, that some take as truth. And...truth be told, I feel that there are some who may wish to harm me because of what I am. Thus, before I reveal that to you, I must judge that you would not become a danger." Captain America looks at Eym and raises a hand, palm out, in a 'no, no' kind of expression. "You did not offend me. While I wasn't asked to grow up as quickly as you, I did have to grow up quickly too. I have seen some of the best and worst of people." He puts his hands back down by his side. "I wish I could say that I have never heard of someone being in danger because of who they are, but that is not true. Your caution, I am sure, is well earned and I am not one to judge that." Eym nods. "That is good." Ey pauses for a few moments, looking out over the city again. "Your acceptance of my wishes pleases me. There are many who would continue to childishly insist, drawing my ire. Thus...I shall at least grant you a partial answer. I am not a mortal...pardon. I am not human. Nor am I from this realm." "If you had told me that a little while ago, I probably would not have believed you," Cap says with a slight shake of his head and a smile on his face, "but now, I have been seeing things so that I believe anything is possible. Not sure how many other 'realms' there are, but I can live with that answer." Eym nods. "It is good that you believe me...for I should be very displeased if you named me 'liar'. I know not the number of the realms, either, but it matters not. What matters is that I came into being in another place, and now I am here. It is a strange world to me, and often confusing, yet for now I shall accept it." "Now that I do understand," Captain America says with a nod. "I'm from this 'realm' if you will, and I am often confused and down right lost. I..." He pauses for a second, but decides to trust em with some truth as she did with him. "I grew up about seventy years ago, but someone lost time and ended up here and now. I'm not sure how it happened, but I haven't aged a day from the last one I remember." For once, Eym actually seems surprised. Eir wings fold about itself, as ey puts a hand to lightly finger eir chin. "Seventy years. From what I recall about mortal aging, you would be quite aged. Yet, you...do you mean to say that you have traveled in time?" Ey considers that for a few moments, and then nods. "I am aware that by some magics, this may be possible...though very difficult." "I wish I knew how it happened, but I don't remember. One day I am in Europe in early 1945 and then I wake up in a hospital room in the here and now." Cap shakes his head again. "I suppose at some point I will have to deal with it, and figure it out but not today I think." He looks over to her and nods. "And you are right about human aging. I should look much older than I am." Eym chuckles lightly. "Then it seems we are similar...both in an unfamiliar world. I am told that this realm has changed much in a short time...perhaps you find it as difficult as I do." Eir wings flutter a little as ey thinks. "1945...there was a war at that time, was there not? The...second World War, I believe. Were you a soldier?" Captain America nods. "I was and yes, it was World War II. One of the first things I did when I realized what year I was in now was to find out if we had won the war. We could see the writing on the wall when I disappeared, but I've learned you never taken anything like that on assumption. Thankfully, we did," he says with a smile. Eym nods, and the wings droop a little. "I understand. It is good that you were able to find good news." A long pause. "You fought for your nation in war. And now, you wear your nation's colors and take its name, even as you act against the will of the government. You are an interesting person, Captain America." Ey shakes eir head. "Yet I believe I understand. One can honor one's nation and yet oppose its rulers." Captain America looks down over himself and nods slowly. "It is something I have had to work out, and I am still not completely sure of what I am doing. I have come to understand that the Spirit of America does not always coincide with what her leaders would have her doing. I represent the Spirit and the Can Do of America rather than the government itself." "The Spirit of America...I see. It is...I think it is a good path to follow. I too knew a person who supported the Spirit of the nation, while dreaming of a better leader." Eym spreads eir wings wide, in the manner of a bird trying to make itself look bigger. "I fight to honor that wish, and in me, that wish shall be fulfilled. This I have sworn." "Sounds like we will get along fine, Miss," Captain America says with a smile. "We fight for a world that lives up to the ideals we have set in our minds." He looks out over the city. He watches the people below moving along the sidewalk. Honks from the car seem to float up on the wind with the exhaust of taxis. The street lights twinkle. "Some days it seems possible. Other days, well, I do realize that there is a lot of work still to be done." Eym chuckles. "Yes...I think so as well. You have shown me respect despite my youth, and this pleases me greatly. Thus, I shall show you respect as well. You have fought in war, and know the trials of real combat. Thus, I shall trust and value your advice. I ask that you show me trust as well. I know not how long I shall remain in this realm, for one day I desire to return to my homeland. Yet so long as I am here, I shall work to oppose this government policy of punishing those who seek only to defend those who most need defending." "You have a deal," Captain America says with a nod and offers his hand again to confirm it all. "I do hope to work with you, and the rest of Young Justice, however I can. I like to think I have experienced a bit that I can pass on. You being the exception from what I see, but I have found most young men and women to be rash and need to be tempered with a bit of patience." Eym takes Captain America's hand, and nods. "I think that your advice shall be of aid to them. The members of Young Justice are talented and powerful...but they are not true warriors yet. And I...I am not fool enough to think my skills perfected." Letting go after a few moments, ey flaps eir wings, lifting into the air. "I must be on my way, Captain America. I have enjoyed meeting you, and I shall welcome the opportunity to ally with you." Captain America raises a hand in farewell. "Good evening, Eym. I look forward to working with you in the future. Take care. I am usually running around in this area if you need me." Eym nods, inwardly thankful that Cap didn't try to give em a cell phone number or suggest using eir communicator or something. "Farewell," ey says, simply, and then ey is winging eir way skyward and away. Category:Logs